


good morning

by rossettes



Series: chocolate-covered strawberries (served with a glass of wine) [1]
Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Bribery ft Cake, Gen, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Wedding Rings, i got tired of reading the same fic ten times so i wanted to contribute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: because working on a lazy sunday is totally not what nino wants jean to be doing when he's the only good source of warmth in bed.so he bribes jean the only way he knows how. with cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got this random idea at like 10 pm two days ago nd it sounded cute as hell then i wrote this two days after and its. not exactly what i planned but im too lazy to find a beta so. 
> 
> take this as a present for me buying all six acca volumes separately instead of in a bundle because they ran out on amazon

Jean awoke to the sun shyly peeking through the blinds, the sound of birds twittering away as the rest of the world bustled outside of his window. No clanging dishes or running faucets accompanied them, as his sister informed him the night before of her so-called breakfast date with Officer Rail, who had begun slowly integrating himself in Jean’s daily routines.

He rolled over to his right side after checking the digital clock sitting on his nightstand, smiling gently at the sight of a drooling Nino beside him. A face without any masks on for his eyes only, Nino had told him during one of their nightly drinking trips gone wrong. It was rare for Nino to get so drunk on one of their outings, but Jean didn’t mind that Nino had forgotten about his frightening red face after hearing the confession. Or how it stayed like that until they both arrived home. Lotta had mistakenly believed that Jean was the drunk one with his face as pink as a strawberry.

“Make sure not to drink so much, brother. You know you can’t hold your liquor like Nino!” Jean had only sighed and nodded, dragging a buzzed Nino to bed after getting a glass of water to hopefully moderate his future hangover.

Jean gently poked the other’s face, watching affectionately as his eyes scrunched and his mouth twitch in annoyance before returning to normal. His smile grew and he let out a small laugh before pushing the large blanket off and sitting up. Before Jean could get off the before, an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.  

“...You’re warm,” a sleepy voice said as Jean began to lie back down. “It’s Sunday. You don’t need to go to work.” The grip only tightened.

“I still need to check reports, it’s easier to do it at headquarters than it is here at home.”

“Mmm… take the day off. Ask Knot or someone to check them for you.”

“Hm.”

A soft sigh, “If you stay home and let me sleep a bit more I’ll take you to the cake shop down the street and treat you to a nice piece of strawberry cake, alright? I’ll even let you have a bite of mine.”

Jean laughed quietly before replying. “Alright. I’ll ask Knot or whoever’s there now,” and reached for his cellphone to make the call. The arm formerly around his waist was retracted back to Nino’s side as he watched Jean talk with his coworker with a smile. Another morning spent sleeping away with Jean, only this time without Lotta nagging the two of them to wake up and help out with breakfast preparation. What a treat, thought Nino as the other finished discussing other duties with his coworker.

“...Yes. Thank you Knot, have a nice rest of the afternoon. Tell the kids I said hello.” Jean set the phone back on the nightstand, turning to face Nino. “I’m holding you up to that offer later,” he said before pulling back up the previously discarded blanket. “And I want two slices.”

Nino leaned closer to the other man, nuzzling his nose into the other man’s hair. “Hm… That’s pushing it. Maybe, if you give me a kiss once we get there?” he mumbled into Jean’s hair, a soft smile stretching into a happy grin as Jean scoffed. “Or maybe if you let me sleep until three…”

“It’s twelve in the afternoon. You’re really getting old Nino,” Jean replied. He reached for Nino’s hand and pulled it above the covers, twining their fingers together as a single beam of sunlight shone through the room. “Though, I don’t mind growing old with you.”

Nino chuckled and pulled Jean’s hand towards his lips, kissing the golden band on his ring finger softly. “Don’t go spouting sentimental things like that so early. Gives you an excuse to blame it on your grogginess.”

“How hypocritical.”

They smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> lotta comes home at 2:50 and wake them up by snapping a photo because shes a great sister who loves her brother and step bro very much
> 
> i might make more as i learn to sleep and get good ideas


End file.
